the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Music from The Cast (Lyrics)
Below is a set of the official lyrics from songs that were released by the cast members of House of Anubis. Brad Kavanagh - On My Mind To listen to the official audio of this song, click here. Girl, I'm telling you You make me feel so high. I know you feel it too And I lose my breath the times you say "goodbye". I count the time 2, 3 For you to come back to me And see how much I could give I'm couting 4, 3, 2, One day you'll be back with me, So let me tell you this. CHORUS Baby, I love you. And it's always the same, Going insane here without you. (without you) Baby, I love you, I'd fly a million miles, Every night, Just to hold you. (to hold you) You're always on my mind. You know I'd wait for you By the freeway in the afternoon With a shake wave or two Rain is falling down... And witch each and every drop I think of you. I count the time - 2, 3 For you to come back to me. And when I see your face My heart - it stops. CHORUS Everybody in love, say "Yeah!" Everybody in love, say "Yeah!" Everybody in love, say "Yeah!" Ooh, yeah... Everybody in love, say "Yeah!" Everybody in love, say "Yeah". Everybody in love, say "Yeah!" (Yeah!) CHORUS Baby, I love you. And it's always the same, Going insane here without you. (without you) Baby, I love you, I'd fly a million miles, Every night, Just to hold you. (to hold you) You're always on my mind. Brad Kavanagh - We Shall Overcome (feat. Tasie Lawrence) To listen to the official audio of this song, click here. People come together now as one, Every race and colour, We're under one sun. Shelter turn your back against the wind Things'll change, you'll turn the page It's time to begin... Watching people smiling in the rain. We're thankful for the gift of life today. Another year is coming to an end. Together we will make it through, just turn to a friend. Although despair, linger's on. Dry your tears, (oh,dry your tears) Just keep on. We shall overcome. Tear it down, dry your eyes, Build it up and start again Thy will be done... Tear it down, Dry your eyes, Build it up, And try again. Hope returns and drives away the fear. People laughing, having fun at this time of year. The fire burns for those who still believe, That open arms and warm embrace is all that we need. We shall overcome... Tear it down, dry your eyes, Build it up, and start again. (thy, will be done) Tear it down, dry your eyes. Build it up, and start again. End of the year, although some shed a tear. We'll come away, we'll come away With new hope - for next year... CHORUS Don't be afraid, dry your eyes, Turn your hearts around. Sing with me now. Spread the joy. Feel it all around. End of the year. So we sing in good cheer. This holiday, and come away With new hope, for next year. Alexandra Shipp - Surrender To listen to the official audio of this song, click here. Feed me, the light that courses up through your body. Let me inside because I'm starving. Forward lies beneath the surface, just beneath the surface. And now the hole inside your dress, just won't stop beating. 'Cause the "live with no regret" has lost its' meaning. For the answer to my call, call, I'm on the watch I see it all. (knock your mind) Surrender, surrender to me (oh oh) Forever surrender to me (yeah oh, oh oh) Knock your mind. Don't fight, don't think twice, I'll play nice until I feel like, Until I feel like. And now the hole inside your dress Just won't stop beating. 'Cause the "live with no regret" Has lost its' meaning. You're the answer to my call, call, I'm on the watch, I see it all. (knock your mind) Surrender, surrender to me. (oh, oh.) Forever surrender to me. (yeah oh, oh) Give your everything to me, Submit and I will set you free. You're under my spell. I can make my venom sweep, Just one twist and you can see. If it's here in my head. Surrender, surrender to me. (yeah oh, oh) Forever surrender to me. (oh, oh.) Category:House of Anubis